Anceles is official
Gogogadget831Confessional (***) UGH! WHY DID I JUST TELL HER THAT I LOVED HER? I messed up! Now, she's gonna keep her distance from me! ugh! * 9:23DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) Maybe I should give a chance to ***, I mean there is chance its turns into something serious or maybe she just playing with me...Now its time to my gamlbling skills be used for a good cause, aside get money. * 9:23Gogogadget831(***) *prepares tea as usual while listening to "Wild" by Troye Sivan* You're driving me wild...wild...wild * (***) *continues to sing* You're drivin' me wild...wild...wild... * 9:28DarkMaster999(Celes) *Still waiting *** preparing the Tea, she now started to get her clothes and wear them slowly until she finally return to her gothic lolita style except she wasn't using her twin-drill pigtails, she noticed the music the other girl was singing and was even more surprised, its really looking like *** loves her, her fear though is that the other girl could wake up everyone on the trail so she slowly tap in the back and silently called her attention since it could wake up the members of the plastics aside them* * 9:28Gogogadget831(***) Ah good morning! You look lovely! * 9:29DarkMaster999(Celes) *Points to the other girls* Shh... watch out to don't wake them up *Even though she knew *** looks trustyworthy she didn't want to have her secret in the hands of the others* * 9:29Gogogadget831(***) Oh shoot! Did I just say that out loud? Sorry! *whispers* * (***) *whispers* Want to go outside? * 9:30DarkMaster999(Celes) Good morning to you too *** *speaks quietly*, so what you are preparing *Curious about what she was doing* * (Celes) Hmm Yes I would like it. * 9:30Gogogadget831(***) Milk tea as usual * 9:30DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh I see, you really love tea hahaha*Gives her normal smile* * *Gives *** a normal smile* * 9:31Gogogadget831(***) *takes to a quiet meadow a few minutes walking distance* * 9:32DarkMaster999(Celes) *Follows the girl to outside, she decide to lay down on the meadow and looked to the sky* Its beautiful isn't it? * 9:33Gogogadget831(***) *lays down too* Yeah it's so beautiful * 9:33DarkMaster999(Celes) Even if its not night, the sky's something incredible pure and beautiful, no matter what is the weather too... * 9:33Gogogadget831(***) *gazes at Celes, smiling widely* * 9:35DarkMaster999(Celes) *Gazes at ***, she looked to the girl's smile, she did shyly smile to the girl and continued to look to **** So...what's yourr dream? * 9:36Gogogadget831(***) Hmmm * 9:36DarkMaster999(Celes) After all you pretty much kinda heard about mine thanks to our host....*she laughs* * 9:37Gogogadget831(***) My dream is....to love myself and someone who loves me for who I am. And to live life to the fullest * (***) *continues to gaze at Celes. She sighs dreamily* * 9:39DarkMaster999(Celes) I see, its a good dream, simple but good *Continues to gaze at ***. She still had a smile that shows she was comfortable when the other girl was around* * 9:39Gogogadget831Confessional (***) She's so incredible * 9:40DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) She's so incredible * 9:40Gogogadget831(***) Celes. I just want to let you know that you're probably the best friend I've ever made in my life. You're so wonderful, sweet, and just a pleasure to be around * (***) You are definitely the best thing about competing in this game. You've been so wonderful to me and...and.. ** 9:42DarkMaster999(Celes) Well, I can say the same to you right now, you are probably the greatest person that I have ever met... ** 9:42Gogogadget831(***) You amaze me. ** 9:43DarkMaster999(Celes) Maybe you are even past the two persons I once said they were A- Rank...You are...S.... ** Confessional (Celes) Special..... ** Confessional (Celes) So I really fall in love with someone after all, wow I admit I kinda miss that feeling, maybe I tricked myself so much that I feel like that now... ** 9:44Gogogadget831(***) Listen. I-I-I really like you. A lot. I really mean that. ** 9:44DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) Maybe I really should reveal to that girl who I am... ** (Celes) Well, you are really showing you like me a lot *Smiles* ** (Celes) Maybe even too much *taunts a little about a certain thing *** said to Celes* ** 9:45Gogogadget831(***) If you don't return the same feelings for me, that's okay. We can just be friends. I'm totally fine with that. But I really like you. You make me really happy and I want to spend more time with you ** 9:46DarkMaster999(Celes) Or maybe...at perfect rat... ** rate** ** accindetaly deleted an e ** (Celes) Friends? ** 9:46Gogogadget831(***) ? ** (***) Oh shoot, did I mess up? ** 9:47DarkMaster999(Celes) Wait do you have in mind start a relationship with me?! *She gets up from the meadow now looking shocked to ***, she didn't knew how to react right now* ** 9:47Gogogadget831Confessional (***) Oh god...I can't believe I blurted that all out! *facepalm* ** 9:47DarkMaster999(Celes) I... ** 9:48Gogogadget831(***) *is shocked too and heart beats rapidly* ** 9:48DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) Ok, this is easily one of the most if not the hardest answer that I will give to someone in my entire life and I don't know how to react I don't even know if I can fake my emotions to this... ** (Celes) So you want me more than a friend... ** (Celes) I... ** (Celes) I..... ** 9:49Gogogadget831(***) *gulps* I mean, don't feel pressured to. ** (***) I have no problem with being just friends too. I don't want to make you feel shy/awkward around me. This is absolutely zero pressure ** DarkMaster999(Celes) *A long pause to her speech continues, she didn't knew how to continue, she was still processing the information, she still at least three minutes totally silent until she finally manage to show a emotion for that again, she then gives a hand to *** get up and look directly to her face* ** 9:51Gogogadget831(***) *gulps* ** (***) I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I still want to be friends no matter what happens, as I think we are in a good spot in terms of friendship ** 9:54DarkMaster999(Celes) *Her face was cold like winter, but suddenly that cold feeling dissipated a smile started to appear in her face and slowly gets wider, until the point it reaches the max(not very wide though since she never will give a full smile)* I accept my amazon *she whispers to the girl and suddenly does contact with the her, connecting her lips to the other girl's lips, she was kissing *** passionately and she didn't wanted that moment to end for a good time* ** 9:55Gogogadget831(***) *gets shocked that she did this, but returns her kiss with even more passion, wrapping her arms around my waist* ** *her ** Confessional (***) EEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ** 9:57DarkMaster999(Celes) (So I finally recieved some love....but still why it doesn't feel like I'm satisfied, its nothing like I want something more "heavy", its doesn't feel like a win...*somethings sparks in her mind* and I know why is not feeling like that *She suddenly stops the kiss but still holding ***'s waist with her arms* ***... ** (Celes) Would you like me if I was myself? ** 9:57Gogogadget831(***) Yes my love? ** (***) I love you, my beauty, no matter what. Just be yourself. ** 9:58DarkMaster999(Celes) You know what I meant with that.... ** 9:59Gogogadget831(***) You mean the secret that was revealed? ** 9:59DarkMaster999(Celes) So you mean even if I'm just a loser, with the name Taeko you would still love me? ** 9:59Gogogadget831(***) *gently kisses her again* Of course I would ** (***) You are a wonderful, pure human being, no matter what. Be yourself, because no matter what, I love you to the moon and back ** 10:02DarkMaster999(Taeko)*She smiled to the girl, a wide smile* I should have found you way before in my life...* She kissed the girl again passionately with this kiss being longer than the last one, she was loving every second of that interactions right now, specially since now she could be finally loved by someone aside her pet and the two only friends she met in her life, someone in form of a Anjel, a Anjel called **** ** 10:04Gogogadget831(***) *gently lies herself down on the meadow and pulls Celes on top of her, continuing to kiss her* Oh...I love you so much. You don't know how long I've waited for this ** 10:05DarkMaster999Confessional (Taeko) Don't expect this to be a girl screaming EEEEE because I have relationship, nothing personal with it, its just that's not my style, but wow I enjoyed EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF IT!*She screams with happines and suddenly stop*. Hopefully nobody hear or saw that from the game... HOPEFULLY, I don't want to be manipulated for being with a incredible girl *Dreamily talks about it* ** 10:06Gogogadget831(***) *continues to make out with her* ** 10:07DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She continues the kiss without remembering what time is it or even if someone was watching right now she could only think about one thing, *** and Her, together in a meadow field, kissing each other without nothing to worry about except Blaineley, but even then she was not even caring about the host, she wanted to enjoy the maximum of making out with her love* Category:Anceles